the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emori
Emori ist ein Nebencharakter der zweiten, dritten und vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel der Serie The 100. Luisa D'Oliveira verkörpert seit Schwer wiegt die Krone ihre Rolle. Im deutschen wird sie von Jacqueline Belle synchronisiert. Emori gehört zu den Nomaden Groundern und wurde aufgrund einer Mutation ihrer Hand von ihrem Volk verstoßen. Zu ihrer Familie gehörte auch ihr Bruder Otan, der mit ihr durch die tote Zone reiste. Sie trifft auf Jahas Expeditionsgruppe, als diese auf der Suche nach der Stadt des Lichts ist. Sie gibt sich als Opfer eines Überfalles aus und erklärt, dass die Angreifer alle Vorräte stahlen und ihren Bruder töteten. Emori führte die Gruppe jedoch nicht, wie versprochen, in die Stadt des Lichts, sondern in eine Falle. Mit ihrem Bruder überfällt sie Thelonious Jaha, John Murphy und den Rest der Gruppe. Bevor sie die Gruppe verlässt, gibt sie Murphy den Tipp, nach Norden zu gehen, was die Gruppe inmitten eines Minenfeldes führt. Später wurde sie mit Otan von A.L.I.E. rekrutiert, um für sie Technik zu suchen und zu ihr auf eine Insel zu bringen. Auf der Insel stößt sie später erneut auf Jaha, der mittlerweile selbst mit A.L.I.E. arbeitet, und John Murphy. Gemeinsam verlassen sie die Insel, allerdings trennen sich Emori und Murphy von der Gruppe, nachdem sie wieder das Festland erreichten. Zwischen Emori und Murphy entwickelt sich eine Beziehung, die beiden werden aber nach einem Versuch, eine Gruppe Grounder zu überfallen, getrennt. Sie findet ihn in Polis, wo er zum Flamekeeper des Commanders wurde. In Polis lässt sie sich von Jaha ebenfalls für die Stadt des Lichts rekrutieren und unterstützt A.L.I.E.s Pläne. Vergangenheit Emori wurde auf der Erde geboren. Sie gehörte einem Clan der Grounder an, wurde jedoch wegen einer Deformation ihrer Hand als Schandfleck in der Blutlinie betrachtet und verstoßen. Die gehört zur Kultur der Grounder, um die Blutlinie rein zu halten. Sie entging ihrem Schicksal und lebte zusammen mit ihrem Bruder in der toten Zone. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt trafen sie auf eine Drohne von A.L.I.E., die die Beiden für Arbeit rekrutierte. Gemeinsam sammelten und stahlen sie Technik und brachten es zu Gideon und A.L.I.E. auf die Insel. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Zwei = In Schwer wiegt die Krone trifft Emori in der Toten Zone auf Jahas Expeditionsgruppe. Nachdem sie die Gruppe zunächst bedroht versichert ihr Jaha das sie ihr nichts tun werden und Emori stellt sich vor. Sie erzählt ihnen das sie zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Otan auf dem Weg zur Stadt des Lichts von Wastelander angegriffen wurde. Diese Grounder stahlen ihnen alle Vorräte und töteten ihren Bruder. Jaha fordert seine Leute auf ihr Wasser zu geben, Caspian weigert sich ihr etwas zu geben da die Sky People gerade mal genug für sich selbst dabei haben. Murphy ignoriert Caspian und gibt Emori etwas von seinem Wasser. Von Emori erfahren sie das sich schon viele auf den Weg zu Stadt des Lichts gemacht haben aber kaum jemand schafft es. Sie bietet Jaha und seiner Gruppe daraufhin an sie dort hin zu führen, wenn sie im Gegenzug ihren Wagen für sie ziehen. Jaha fordert Caspian daraufhin auf den Wagen als erstes zu ziehen. Auf dem Weg durch die Tote Zone unterhalten sich Emori und Murphy und erzählen sich gegenseitig ihre Geschichten wieso sie in der Toten Zone endeten. Murphy möchte zunächst nicht da Emori zu den wenigen Menschen gehört die ihn nicht hassen, erzählt ihr schließlich doch davon das er zwei Menschen getötet hat und versucht hatte zwei weitere zu töten. Emori zeigt Murphy ihre deformierte Hand und erklärt das sie damit als Schandfleck unter ihrem Volk gilt. Ein Schandfleck in der Blutlinie, der ausgelöscht gehört. Murphy sagt ihr das sie ihre Hand nicht verstecken sollte, da er sie ziemlich cool findet. Am Ende stellt sich heraus das Emori Jahas Gruppe belogen hat. Statt sie zur Stadt des Lichts zu führen, führte sie die Gruppe in eine Falle. Ein Mann auf einem Pferd richtet seine Waffe auf sie und Emori hält Murphy ein Messer an die Kehle. Sie fordert alle auf sich nieder zu setzen und ihre Waffen und Vorräte in ihren Karren zu legen. Jaha fordert alle auf zu tun was Emori verlangt damit Murphy nicht verletzt wird. Bevor Emori Murphy danach K.O. schlägt flüstert sie ihm "Geht nach Norden" zu. Als Murphy aufwacht ist Emori verschwunden, erklärt aber den Anderen was sie ihm zugeflüstert hat. Er schafft es die anderen zu Überzeugen das Emori von der Stadt des Lichts gesprochen hat. Allerdings macht sich nur noch die Hälfte der Gruppe auf den Weg in Richtung Norden auf, da der Rest zurück nach Camp Jaha gehen will. |-|Staffel Drei = |-|Staffel Vier = In Die Welt muss warten wird Emori von Murphy entdeckt, als sie gerade dabei ist, eine Leiche zu plündern. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie wegen ihrer Mutation die Stadt sofort verlassen muss. Um Emori nicht erneut zu verlieren überredet Murphys sie, ihn mit nach Arkadia zu begleiten. Als Murphy später auf die anderen Sky People trifft und sieht, das diese erneut in Ärger stecken, verlassen Beide umgehend Polis. In Die Reiter der Apokalypse ist zu sehen, dass Murphy und Emori sich eine Höhle in den Wäldern als Unterschlupf gesucht haben. Allerdings haben sie Probleme Essen zu finden, da durch die steigende Radioaktivität die ersten Kleintiere sterben und sie nicht einmal mehr Käfer finden können. Als Murphy über seinen Aufenthalt in Polis sinniert konfrontiert sie ihn damit, dass zwischen ihm und Ontari mehr war. Er erklärt Emori, dass er er nur das tat, was er zum Überleben tun musste und nun nach Arkadia geht, um dort Lebensmittel zu stehen. Emori wartet in der Höhle auf Murphy, jedoch vergeblich auf Essen. Stattdessen offenbart er ihr, dass sie doch auf die Hilfe seiner Leute angewiesen sind. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Arkadia, auf dem Murphy sie über die aufkommende nukleare Apokalypse aufklärt. , Emori, Murphy und Nathan in Reiter der Apokalypse]]] In Lügen und Geflüster bringt Emori Abigails Gruppe auf Beccas Insel. Auf der Insel ankommen, stoppt Emori vor kleinen, weißen Obelisken und erklärt, dass sie diese Grenze nie überschritten hat, geschweige es durfte. Murphy lässt sich nicht einschüchtern und überschreitet die Grenze, woraufhin ihm Emori und die Gruppe folgen. Zu spät bemerken sie, dass sie von Drohnen entdeckt wurden. Nachdem Nyko bei dem Versuch Luna vor den Projektilen der Drohnen zu schützen verstirbt und Luna verschwunden ist, trennt sich die Gruppe, um das Nightblood zu finden. Emori begleitet mit Murphy Abigail. Bei ihrem Weg über die Insel unterhalten sich die Beiden über die Zukunft und ihre Möglichkeiten. Raven kann mit der Hilfe von Luna die Drohnen stoppen und die Gruppe bahnt sich ihren Weg über die Insel, bis hin zu Beccas Labor. und Emori in Beccas Villa]] In Schwarzer Regen belauscht Emori ein Gespräch zwischen Abigail und Clarke in Beccas Labor, bei dem sie erfährt, dass sie Lunas Knochenmark testen wollen, dafür jedoch ein Versuchskaninchen brauchen. Als sie später Clarke in Beccas Villa führt, überrascht sie einen Grounder, der eingedrungen ist und Lebensmittel stehen will. Der Mann geht auf Emori los, wird aber von Murphy und Clarke aufgehalten, die dazu kommen. Sie nehmen Baylis gefangen und erfahren von Emori, dass er ihr und ihrem Bruder, in der Vergangenheit, schlimme Dinge angetan hat. Mit Baylis haben Abby und Clarke ihr Versuchskaninchen. Als sie ihm die Dosis Nightblood injizieren beobachten Emori und Murphy dies vom weitem. Emori offenbart ihm, dass sie keine Ahnung hat wer der Kerl in der Strahlungskammer ist und nur etwas vorgespielt hat, um nicht selbst, als einzige Außenseiterin der Gruppe, selbst in der Kammer zu laden und möglicherweise zu sterben. Beziehungen |-|Otan = Otan ist Emoris Bruder. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die Tote Zone um nach der Stadt des Lichts zu suchen. Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt wurden sie von A.L.I.E. rekrutiert ihr Elektroteile zu bringen und schließlich eine Mitfahrgelegenheit aufs Festland. |-|John Murphy = Emori und Murphy treffen sich in der Folge Schwer wiegt die Krone das erste Mal. Sie scheinen sich gegenseitig zu respektieren und teilen auch ihre Geschichten miteinander wieso sie ausgerechnet in der Toten Zone, getrennt von ihren eigentlichem Volk, gelandet sind. Sie zeigt auch Murphy die Mutation ihrer Hand, welche sie eigentlich stets verdeckt hält. Statt geschockt darauf zu reagieren macht er jedoch einen kleinen Witz und nimmt damit ein wenig der Spannung zwischen den Beiden heraus. In Wanheda (1) treffen die Beiden sich auf A.L.I.E.s Insel wieder und sie verlassen die Insel zusammen mit Thelonious, Gideon und A.L.I.E. Nachdem sie erneut das Festland erreicht haben will Emori Jahas Rucksack stehen, wird von Gideon fast erwürgt, kann ihn jedoch durch Murphys Ablenkung töten. Beide verlassen die Anderen danach und machen sich alleine auf den weiteren Weg. Nach dem Verrat an Jaha reisen sie alleine weiter und überfallen zusammen ahnungslose Grounder und stehlen ihnen Vorräte und Ausrüstung. Nachdem sie in Hakeldama einen Mann überfallen wird enthüllt das Beide mittlerweile romantisches Interesse aneinander haben, ein Paar sind. Später am Tag wird Murphy jedoch selbst von einer Gruppe Groundern überfallen und nach Polis gebracht während Emori zurück bleibt. Aussehen Emori hat dunkelbraune, schulterlange Haare und trägt ein Tuch auf dem Kopf. Ihre Augen sind ebenfalls braun. Auch ihre Hautfarbe ist dunkler, was auf das Leben in der Wüste zurück zu führen ist. Wie die meisten Grounder hat auch sie ein Tattoo im Gesicht. Eine ihrer Hände weist eine Mutation auf die sie jedoch immer verdeckt hält. Persönlichkeit Emori wird als jemand gezeigt der Fremden gegenüber sehr misstrauisch ist. Dies sieht man auch als sie bereit war Jaha und seine Gruppe in eine Falle zu locken, obwohl sie ihr "geholfen" haben. Sie scheint sehr intelligent zu sein da sie es sehr schnell geschafft hat das Vertrauen von Jaha, seiner Gruppe und vor allem Murphy zu gewinnen. Doch auch wenn sie sich sehr gut verstellen kann, weiß wie sie andere sogar ein Stück manipuliert, gibt sie Murphy einen Hinweis der ihm auf seiner Suche hilft. Ihre gefühlvolle Seite zeigt sich in den Gesprächen mit Murphy über ihre eigene Geschichte und ihre Vergangenheit. Auch das sie ihm ihre Mutation zeigt, zeugt von einer großen Emotionalität da Menschen mit Mutation eigentlich von Anderen nicht nur ausgestoßen sondern auch getötet werden. Auftritte Trivia * Die Namen von Emori und ihrem Bruder kommen vom M''emorial Botanic Garden in der Nähe von D.C. * Emori ist der zweite Grounder in The 100 den man mit einer Mutation sehen kann. ** Der erste war Zoran. Bedeutende Tötungen * Gideon, schnitt ihm mit dem Messer die Kehle durch. (Wanheda (2)) Zitate '''Staffel Zwei' Schwer wiegt die Krone : Emori (zu Murphy): "Viel Glück John." : Emori (zu Murphy):"Mein Volk sah mich als Schandfleck der Blutlinie an, etwas das man auslöscht." Staffel Drei Wanheda (1) Wanheda (2) : Murphy (zu Emori): "Come on really; are you about to steal from the people you steal for?" : Murphy: "I believe you’re here for a reason, just don’t know what it is yet." : Emori: "We were recruited." : Murphy: "Recruited by who?" : Emori: "I don’t know her name. She comes to us in the flying machine." : Murphy: "You mean the drone, yeah, it’s how she found us too. So what do you do for her?" : Emori: " We collect tech." : Murphy: "You mean steal it." : Emori: "When we have to. We bring it to the island, to him. That’s how we survive. This time she said they needed a ride." : Galerie Meet-emori-the-100-s2e12.jpg|Emori und Murphy in Schwer wiegt die Krone Emurphy212.jpg|Emoris mutierte Hand MurphyEmori212.jpg|Schwer wiegt die Krone PromoEmori_2x12.jpg|Schwer wiegt die Krone PromoEmoriMurphy_2x12.jpg|Schwer wiegt die Krone S3_episode_2_Emori.jpg|Emori und Murphy in Wanheda (2) Emori_3x02.PNG|Emori in Wanheda (2) Referenzen fr:Emori en:Emori Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Lebt Kategorie:Nightblood Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Nomaden Grounder Kategorie:Spacekru Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Go-Sci Ring Kategorie:Green Valley Kategorie:Eligius IV Kategorie:Mond Alpha Kategorie:Sanctum Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Staffel Drei Kategorie:Staffel Vier Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel